<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Bird by rxdxctxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248488">Early Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd'>rxdxctxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, gratuitous crab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei gets up earlier than the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusei woke up before his brothers; a fairly common occurrence. He was often the last to bed and first to rise. It wasn’t that uncommon for him to slip out of the bed early in the morning and go downstairs where he wouldn’t wake the others, either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Mochi.” he said, peering into his hermit crab’s tank with a smile. “Shell shopping again? You <em>just</em> settled into the one you’re wearing. But I suppose fashion is fashion, isn’t it? I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped some food into the tank and waved before heading into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t too long before before Jack and Crow would start waking up, so he decided to make breakfast for the three of them, steaming some rice and cooking a bit of fish to go with it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After awhile, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yusei?” Crow yawned. “When’d you get up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I smell rice.” Jack said from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been down here for about forty minutes.” Yusei said, putting food on plates. “I made us breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crow wrapped his arms around Yusei’s waist and Jack put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the best.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>